1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for processing a three-dimensional shape data.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, modeling which utilizes a three-dimensional measuring apparatus is performed. For example, a three-dimensional measuring apparatus using a light-section method, scans optically an object by projecting and deflecting a slit light and calculates a three-dimensional shape data by applying a principle of a triangular surveying. Such measurement is performed around the object, a plurality of the obtained three-dimensional shape data are connected together, so as to obtain the shape model for the object as a whole.
Because of the measuring conditions, such as shape or direction of an object, or lighting, the three-dimensional shape data sometimes cannot be obtained perfectly, the lack of the data may occur. In this case, the filling of the lack part, namely the data correction of the three-dimensional shape data is performed.
Conventionally, as a method for filling the portion with lack of data, the method of using a grid as a fundamental model, generating a new curved surface by transforming the grid, and connecting the generated surface with the outline of the portion with lack of data is provided. The unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 11-15994 discloses a computer system in which an operator can adjust the curved surface by trial and error with monitoring the result so as to make the filling natural. In this system, by designating at least one point inside the curved surface and a target position, the curved surface is automatically modified to be smooth surface including the target position, automatically, and the numerical data representing the change of the shape is displayed. The operator evaluates the modification by the numerical data, if the operator is not satisfied with the result, then he or she designates again a point inside the curved surface and a target position.
Conventionally, there is a problem that the operator must designate a large number of values for adjusting the curved surface to be added to the shape model and the data correction operation of the shape model is troublesome. Especially, if the shape model has a complex surface with ups and downs, the operator must designate many points, therefore the load on the operator is heavy.